Please be mine forever,NaruHina
by princesspeach010
Summary: Hinata loved Naruto,as you can tell.But with him always with his friends,Hinata never had a chance. Will she ever tell Naruto her little secret? Do not own Naruto! Wanna do though!
1. The beginning

**Another new story! I hope it's really good! DNON,one more time,****DNON**,**and enjoy the show! (story! Why do I keep on saying show!)**

Hinata held her hands in one huge fist.

Seeing Naruto there,eating alone,it was her only chance.

Her face got a little hot,and she felt the redness showing.

She tried not to stand out of the crowd,and walked towards him.

Hinata was thinking what to say,when she suddenly stopped.

Naruto was talking with someone already,his team.

A fist went through her heart,and a hole forms in her heart, right in the middle.

She felt tears in her eyes,as Hinata wanted to be alone with Naruto,so nobody would know her little secret (NOT) big secret(yes).

Just as she was going to walk away,Naruto noticed Hinata looking at him,and thought she wanted to come over(she did).

"Hey! Hinata! Come over here!"

Hinata gasped,and looked up.

Naruto was waving his hand(trying to actually).

Hinata's eyes gleamed,but refused to go with Sakura and Sasuke sitting there,so they could make fun of their close relationship,at least with Naruto,Hinata thought.

She turned around and swiftly walked away.

Naruto stopped waving,and looked at Hinata concerned as she swept away.

Sakura and Sasuke stopped eating and smiling,and looked as well.

"What's wrong with her,Naruto?"

Naruto didn't say anything,and still looked.

"Um,Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked but at least replied.

"No clue..."

Just before anybody could move or say anything,Naruto jumped off his seat and ran after Hinata.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at eachother,and quickly ate their few last bites,then ran to catch up to Naruto

'''

At last when they both catched up,Naruto was sitting on a bench,panting.

Sakura ran beside him,and Sasuke just looked ahead to see if he could find Hinata.

"(pant) Naruto,(pant)as I asked before(pant) do you know what's wrong with Hinata?"

Naruto looked down.

"I just don't know...she always does that,and always to me,what did I do so she would avoid me so much?"

Sakura put her hands to her chest,and stopped talking.

"(Pant) are you ok,Sakura?"

Sakura smiled and put her hands on her lap.

"(laugh)I'm fine,Naruto.I'm just tired-yeah and you too,Sasuke-from all that running!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head,embarrassed that he caused all this trouble.

"But Naruto,maybe Hinata-"

Sasuke interrupted,though.

"Back to Hinata..."

Sakura gave him a cold stare,but he just shrugged.

"Ok,back to Hinata-shut up,Sasuke!-heh heh...sorry,and ok I meant that maybe she has a secret...just for you!"

Naruto looked at Sakura and blinked.

"Secret?What secret and with me?"

"I don't know,Naruto...-hey Sasuke you know? No,ok- Well nobody knows, Naruto."

Sasuke sighed and turned towards the two.

"Naruto,I see Hinata...crying!"

Naruto got confused.

"How could you see that far?"

"She's a block away!"

Naruto got really mad but pushed Sasuke out of the way and ran.

"How rude!"

"Not as rude as you,Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at her and sat beside.

"So what do ya wanna do?"

Sakura eyed Sasuke and held his arm.

'''

Naruto finally catched up with Hinata,who was eating alone.

He hid in a bush,seeing if she was doing anything.

He saw drips falling next to her,and heard someone crying.

It was Hinata,she didn't eat much and cried and cried.

"Sasuke was right,but why?"

Naruto said under his breath.

He got frustrated,why was Hinata living like this now?

Everyday Naruto saw her,she was alone and not with a smile.

Naruto decided it was time to have a talk to Hinata.

He purposely rustled the bushes.

Hinata gasped,and turned around,but nobody was there.

She wiped her tears,and headed toward the bushes.

"H-hello,w-who is there...?"

Naruto got out of the bushes,and looked at Hinata.

Hinata gasped,her eyes widened even though puffy,and she stepped back.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Naruto walked towards her,and put a hand on her shoulders.

"Hinata,let's have a walk on this beautiful day..."

Hinata blinked,and nodded with a smile.

Naruto helped her pack up,and they went on a walk.

Sakura and Sasuke were spying on a tree.

"Aww,isn't that adorable,Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his head in disgust,and stuck his tongue out.

As Sakura blushed and her eyes twinkled.

"Not to me,no!"

Sakura ignored and watched as Naruto held Hinata's hand,and Hinata looked at him and turned away and blushed.

**That's the endy end! Thank you,thank you very much!(for reading this) Hope yall enjoyed and liked it(no,loved it) See ya later,gators!**


	2. The fight will begin

**Hope you aren't mad because I took soooooooooooooo long. I'm just gonna take a break on the other chapters and work on this ya like it.(This is an high school story)**

Sasuke blinked,and looked at Sakura.

"Pshaw"

Her eyes were still gleaming,she was still blushing,and smiling.

Sasuke,on the other hand,was getting bored and disgusted to death.

He was never fond of love.

All it made him do and vomat and make weird noises.

You could never know love,if you go to a high school with no parents.

"Come on Sasuke!"

She held his arm,and they leaped off the tree.

And off they ran behind Naruto and Hinata.

While Sakura was getting eager,Sasuke was pulling her behind.

"SASUKE! LET ME GO,IF YOU DON'T WANNA COME,DON'T COME!"

Sasuke then let go,and Sakura ran to catch up.

When someone jumped on Sasuke's back.

It was Ino.

Wearing the high school uniform.

"Sasuke! I been looking for you!"

Sasuke felt as if he was gonna fall.

"Ino,please get off me,or else I'm gonna fall!"

Ino stayed,so Sasuke threw her off,and ran away.

"OWW!"

One thing he didn't know,he gave Ino a twisted leg.

...

Naruto and Hinata were walking.

Hinata stayed quiet,didn't know what to say.

There was silence,and it felt awkward.

"Umm Hinata,I feel hungry! Where do you want to go?"

Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Umm...you could decide!"

Naruto looked at her,knowing Hinata was expecting the ramen shop.

Maybe it could be different.

"Umm...what about the ice cream shop!"

Hinata smiled,and fidgeted,and blushed.

"Sure Naruto."

They both smiled,and Naruto noticed something.

He did like Sakura,but he was beginning to get a weird feeling with Hinata.

Everytime they held hands,everytime they looked at eachother.

Everytime...he did anything with Hinata.

Did he...like Hinata?

No,it couldn't be true.

He liked Sakura,ever since Pre-K.

But he knew Hinata even longer.

They began walking,to the ice cream shop.

"N-Naruto,by the way,what homeroom are you going to be in."

"Room 612,I guess!"

Hinata gleamed.

"Me too!"

"NOT FOR LONG!"

They both whirled around.

Sakura gasped,in the bushes.

It was that bully Neji,with the stupid nerd Kock Lee.

Kock Lee was actually Rock Lee,but this guy did not rock.

Naruto grumbled,stared right into those creepy eyes.

Neji wore a sweater,without a zipper.

It was the types you put on like you put on a shirt.

He wore loose thick pants.

Lee wore huge glasses,had short hair,wore a tuxedo.

He may seem handsome,but he's not.

Naruto thought he looked better,with his hair wearing a white suit.

Hinata instead wore the typical girl's uniform,a red and white star dress.

Sasuke wore a red sweater,like Neji's,except design different.

Sakura wore the same uniform Hinata wore.

Same for Ino.

Ok,I'll introduce everyone later,for now back to the story.

Hinata gasped.

"Neji! What are you doing here?"

Neji slapped his forehead.

"What are _you_ doing with this fool,this idiot?!"

Naruto got angry,real angry.

"Hinata,stay behind me,I won't let this THUG take you away!"

Hinata's eyes got wide,but she listened.

And then Sakura ran in.

"YOU STUPID NEJI,WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! "

Neji whirled around,to the girl of his dreams(Stupido,its supposed to be NejiTen)

Neji blushed.

"Hey Sakura,ain't doing anything!"

While Lee put his hands on Neji's shoulders and whispered to his ears.

"_Do not get all nicey-whicey NOW! Naruto might win and take Hinata to the worst life!"_

_"Just beat up Sakura,then Naruto,then take Hinata!"_

Neji took a deep breath in,then out.

"You people ain't know true strength,because in a sec,I'll have you all with red faces!"

Hinata got scared,Sakura ran behind Naruto as well.

Naruto though,squinted his eyes.

_"OH MY GOD!"_

Sasuke was in the bushes.

"_What is Sakura doing?!"_

"Let the fight begin...Neji!"

**Well,thats the end,hope you liked it. You may have thought they were ninjas but they're sophomores in high school. Neji's a junior though,Lee's a sophomore,and Shikamaru's a sophomore,and Temari and Kankarou are 's the teacher,Tsunade is the principal,Shizune assistant and Kurenai teacher guy is the gym teacher. Well,see ya later.**


End file.
